That Stupid Squirrel!
by MissDisneyLover
Summary: Contains Jiley and Loliver. When Miley and Jake decide to spy on Lilly and Oliver to see what's going on between them, will things run smoothly? :Short Story:


**After the party, and after all the mall drama, Jake, Miley, Lilly and Oliver are able to overcome everything and move on with their lives. But when two friends become more then just friends and two other friends don't know about it- how will things go down?**

Miley's POV:

It's been a week after everything that happened in the mall, and I still don't what happened with Lilly and Oliver. They both stayed behind while Jake and I went home… but what did they do? I mean, are they dating? Did they admit that they liked each other? Did they decide to just stay friends? I NEED TO KNOW! And Jake is going to help me find out…

**Miley called Jake, hoping he would agree to help her find out what's going on between Lilly and Oliver. **

"Hey, Jake? Ya baby, it's me. Listen… I know we agreed not to mess around with Lilly and Oliver, but, aren't you curious about them? I mean, are they dating, or what? … Oh come on, Jacky! Help me out! …Thanks! Okay, so here's the plan. Lilly said that today she and Oliver were heading down to the skate park. And were going to follow them there, but they just wont know it. Meet me at my place in five minutes!"

Jake's POV:

GREAT. Just great! I've been sucked into another one of Miley's plans. How does she always convince me to come along with her? Oliver and Lilly are good friends of mine. I don't know what's going on between them, but I don't want to seem nosey! What if we get caught? … The things I do for Miley.

Lilly's POV:

Things between me and Oliver are great… he's an amazing guy. I'm so glad were finally together! But, I do feel sort of bad about not telling Miley and Jake. Were always saying were going to the skate park together, but the truth is, the skate part is just a short cut to get to the park Oliver and I always go to. The one where we can watch the sunset together. It's such a great place. It would be a great place to go on a double date with Jake and Miley. That is once I tell Miley and Jake Oliver and I are going out.

**Once Jake met Miley at her house, they quietly made there way to the skate park where Lilly and Oliver were supposed to be. **

* * *

"There, I see them!" **Miley said, pointing them out so Jake could see.**

"Miley, don't point! They might see us! Wait, where are they going? They just left the skate park! And they don't even have their skate boards with them!"

"FOLLOW THEM!" **Miley yelled, not paying attention to the fact that she was yelling. **

"Miles, where are they going? I thought you said that they were going to the skate park?"

"THAT'S WHERE LILLY SAID THEY WERE GOING!"

"Shhh, don't yell! …Look! They're headed for that park. They just sat on the bench!"

"They're holding hands! They must be together!"

"Well, if we want to find out, we can't just stand here, or they'll see us! We've got to hide somewhere."

"Quick! Let's go up that tree!"

**Once Jake and Miley were in the tree, they had a perfect view of Lilly and Oliver.**

"Jake, they must be together; they're holding hands, and smiling, and- OH MY GOD! They just kissed!"

"Well Miles, it's official, they're together!"

"Aww… they look so cute together! They're the perfect couple!"

"Definitely! Now, let's get out of this tree before- look Miles! It's a cute little squirrel!"

"What a cute little squirrel! Aww, it's so soft, Jake, you should try petting it! … OW! It just bit me! BAD SQUIRREL, BAD SQUIRREL!"

"Miles, are you okay? I hope that squirrel doesn't have rabies!"

"RABIES?"

"OW! Now the squirrels on my head! Get it off me; get it of MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Jake and Miley fell out of the tree, right in front of Lilly and Oliver. **

"Jake, Miley? What the heck are you guys doing here?" **Oliver asked.**

"Lilly? Oliver? Hi! Wow, what a small world! So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Miley, save it. Look, Miley and I were in that tree… spying on you guys. We know you're a couple."

"WERE SO SORRY!" **Miley yelled.** "It was just, you know, you guys after the mall, and the skate park, and the tree… and that STUPID SQUIRREL!"

"Uh, ya… While we were up there, Miley sort of got bit by a squirrel."

"Well, you can explain everything to us while we walk Miley to the hospital. Those animals can have rabies, you know." Lilly said, a bit angry and confused at the same time.

**Oliver, Lilly and Jake walked Miley to the Malibu Hospital emergency room. Luckily, she didn't have rabies, and once everything about the spying situation was cleared up****, the four of them were free to double date whenever they wanted. But I don't think they plan on going back to that park anytime soon.**


End file.
